1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a notebook personal computer. In particular, the invention relates to an electronic apparatus comprising: a fan discharging air out of a ventilation opening of the fan; and a heat radiating fin or fins located in an air passage extending from the ventilation opening of the fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fan is often enclosed in the enclosure of a notebook personal computer, for example. The fan generates airflow toward an air outlet defined in the enclosure. Heat radiating fins are located in an air passage extending from the ventilation opening of the fan. A heat pipe is coupled to the heat radiating fins. The heat pipe serves to transfer heat of a central processing unit, CPU, to the heat radiating fins, for example. The airflow in the air passage serves to absorb the heat from the heat radiating fins. The airflow having the heat is then discharged out of the enclosure through the air outlet.
The airflow contains dust. The dust sticks to the heat radiating fins. The cumulated dust can block the air passage. The airflow is thus obstructed. This results in a reduced radiation of heat from the heat radiating fins. The temperature of CPU thus inevitably rises. The rise in the temperature of the CPU causes a failure in the normal operation of the CPU.